


The Disappearance of Victor Nikiforov

by Pie_Chowder



Category: Criminal Minds, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Series, Protective Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_Chowder/pseuds/Pie_Chowder
Summary: Tragedy strikes at Colorado Spring's Figure Skating Grand Prix Final as five-time champion skater, Victor Nikiforov was abducted by an UnSub. A team of top behavioral analysis from the FBI are being brought in to solve this case and hopefully, return him safely to his distraught fiance and friends.





	The Disappearance of Victor Nikiforov

“Excuse me, Agent Jareau, do you have any news?” A question voiced out meekly behind her.

Jennifer ‘JJ’ Jareau turned her blond head to the speaker. A young spectacled Asian man his mid-twenties stood behind her with a worried gleam in his red-rimmed brown eyes. His former neatly gelled black hair is now mussed and messy, like he had run his hands many times into it, whilst his dark navy suit is now untucked and bedraggled. She couldn’t help but notice that he kept twisting the gold ring on his right ring finger.

Throughout her years in the FBI, although some cases and UnSubs can be difficult and stressful to cope with, she often found that dealing with the victims’ family and friends to be the most nerve-wrenching of all. Seeing the upsetting state on this young man in front of her just fuelled her drive further to bring their loved ones back to them.

“I’m very sorry Mr. Katsuki, our team is analysing the evidence at the moment and we will let you know once we have any progress. But rest assured that we will do the best of our ability to bring him back,” she reassured in a soft and firm voice.

Unfortunately that doesn’t seemed to bring any comfort to this man, it rarely does.

“Is there anything that I can do? I’ll do anything! Please!”

JJ gently placed her hands on his arm, “The best thing you can do right now, is to return to your hotel and rest for the night. Freshen up, try to get some sleep. It wouldn’t do your friend any good right now if you were to collapse. We will contact you once we have further information.”

“Fiancé.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s not just my friend, he’s also my fiancé. He’s very important to me.” 

Taken aback at his proclamation, she took a few seconds to gather her thoughts, before she could speak out an assurance, a loud male voice rang out behind them. “Ooi! Katsudon! Stop bothering the agent and let them do their work!”

Startled, both of them turned in the direction to a young man walking towards them. The newcomer is fairly young, most likely in his late teens. In contrast to Katsuki, the teen has obvious western features and his shoulder length light blond hair bouncing at each step. 

Distantly, she wondered what ‘Katsudon’ meant.

“Yurio?” Katsuki said questioningly.

The newcomer, Yurio, grasped Katsuki by the arm and attempted to drag him towards the banquet room exit. “We’ve been looking all over the place for you idiot! Yakov wants all of us to head back to our rooms now.”

“But……but…… I……”Katsuki spluttered as he’s being pulled away.

Yurio swirled around and started shaking Katsuki, “You are going back to the hotel now, take a shower, drink some water, and get some sleep!”

“How could I do that!” Katsuki shouted out hysterically with tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “How could I rest and sleep when he…… he……?”

Yurio stared at Yuuri uncomfortably as he stammered and waited for him to gather himself.

“I know, I know, you are not the only one worried, you know.” Yurio replied with an uncharacteristically soft voice and his green eyes strangely glassy. “But it won’t do you or him any good if you break down right now. You need to be strong now, Katsudon, for him. Come on, you’re bunking with me today, it’s a one-time offer, so take it or leave it!”

Katsuki sniffed and rubbed his eyes, he gave a grateful watery smile to his friend.

“Thanks Yurio, he would be very happy to hear that you cared.”

“No I don’t! I just don’t want to carry your piggy ass back to the hotel when you pass out! And I still have to kick that old man’s ass down the podium at Nationals!” Yurio snarled out, but his voice lacked actual heat.

JJ gave a small smile as both of them exited the banquet room where two other skaters of Thai and Swiss descent are waiting patiently. She recognized them respectively as Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti whom she interviewed earlier. It seemed that Katsuki will be well looked after at least. Her phone chimed, she glanced at the message and headed quickly towards the hotel’s security room.

She reached the security room in a few minutes, her five other team members from the FBI’s Behaviour Analysis Unit are already assembled and examining the security monitor footage. Her boss, the stern-faced Aaron Hotchner glanced up at her entrance.

“Alright, now that we’re all here. Tell me what you think of this footage when Victor Nikiforov was abducted.”

#### 6 Hours ago

“Yuuuuri…… why is this tie in your luggage? I thought I’ve tossed this out?”

Katsuki Yuuri glanced up exasperatedly to the speaker rummaging through his luggage on their hotel room bed. His coach and lover, legendary figure skater, Victor Nikiforov, dressed in a dashing charcoal grey suit, is pouting at him dramatically while waving a familiar cornflower blue tie in his hands.

Yuuri gave him an amused sigh, sometimes he is still in slight disbelief that the person he’s admired for half his life and now in love with could be such a child sometime.

“What’s wrong with that tie? I’ve worn it during the press conference last year.”

“And I said it looks terrible on you and that I’m going to burn it.” Victor replied in a singly-song voice. 

“It’s just a tie.”

Viktor reacted to his statement with an exaggerated gasp, “Yuuri! How could you say that? What sort of coach will I be to allow the gold medal winner of this year’s Grand Prix Final to be seen wearing this hideous tie at the banquet?”

Yuuri blushed at his words, Victor slipped to his side and wrapped his arms around his shoulder with a soft smile.

“You can wear one of mine,” Victor said while passing another tie to him. “The star of the Grand Prix Final should look at his best tonight Yuuri.”

Damn, how could he say no to this charming smile? No matter how many times he’s seen it, Victor’s smile always turns his legs into puddle. Unable to resist, he kissed Victor chastely on the lips, his heart skipped when he felt his lover smiling into the kiss.

“Fine,” he conceded as he pulled back. “Why are you looking into my luggage in the first place?”

At his words, Victor’s sappy smile dropped as he swirled to his own luggage and resumed his frantic rummaging. Concerned, Yuuri asked, “What’s wrong?”

Victor paused and replied quietly, “I couldn’t find it……”

“It?”

“My ring, I always take it off before I shower. I must have dropped it somewhere in the room. Have you seen it?”

Guiltily, Yuuri stifled a cough while rolling Victor’s gold ring in his suit blazer pocket. 

“Erm…… no. We should head out now, we’ll be late.” 

“Just give me a second,” Victor responded while pulling out the comforters off their beds. 

“Come on Victor, the Grand Prix gold and silver medalist shouldn’t be late for the banquet. I’ll help you look for it later.”

“But! It’s an important ring...... because you gave it to me.”

The guilt sitting in Yuuri sank heavier into the gut. 

“I’m sure it’ll turn up later.” Yuuri reassured half-heartedly while tugging Victor to the room entrance. “Isn’t it a coach’s duty to ensure his skater to be at the banquet on time?”

Reluctantly, Victor followed his lead with an unhappy frown on his handsome face.

“Alright, alright, I’ll look for it as soon as we’re back.” His frown then turned into a sly smirk. “Maybe you can cheer me up with another pole dancing at the banquet later?”

Yuuri’s blush returned full blown. “N……no……. no way!”

Victor’s laughter echoes throughout the hallway.

#### Present time

“Victor Nikiforov, 29 years old from St. Petersberg, Russia. International figure skater champion, five-time consecutive Grand Prix final and World Championship gold medallist, not to mention a whole bunch of other Russian and European championships. Part-time figure skating coach. Considered as a living legend within the figure skating world, and a national treasure in Russia. And the picture speaks for itself, a total hottie, named one of the hottest bachelor in the world.” 

Their FBI tech support, Penelope Garcia’s high voice echoes through a cell phone on the security room table where six of them are seated. On their respective tablets, a handsome picture of Victor Nikiforov clad in his red-and-white Russian team tracksuit is displayed along with the evidence notes regarding his abduction. 

The youngest profiler on their team, Dr. Spencer Reid piped up in high speed, “That’s fitting, did you know that the surname Nikiforov is most likely derived from the Greek name Nikephoros, which means Bringer of Victory and commonly used among Byzantine Empire's aristocracy?”

“Uh ah. Very fitting,” their fellow agent, the dark-haired Emily Prentiss deadpanned without looking up from her notes.

JJ doesn’t really follow figure skating, but looking at Nikiforov’s photo with his platinum hair and azure eyes, privately, she had to agree on Penelope’s proclamation on his status as the hottest bachelor in the world. Then, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Bachelor? But I thought he’s engaged?” she asked as she remembered her earlier interaction with Katsuki.

A few typing clicks are heard through the cell phone as Penelope replied, “Yeah, it was huge news about it on social media a few months ago, but nothing official yet. Apparently last year, he is engaged to another figure skater from Japan, Yuuri Katsuki, who happens to be the Men’s Single gold medallist of the Grand Prix Final held here in Colorado Springs yesterday. Turns out, Nikiforov is also Katsuki’s coach while being a fellow competitor as well, and aw…… look! They look so adorable together on Instagram.”

Beside her, Derek Morgan gave a whistle, “Seriously? Talk about multi-tasking. How did he manage that? Won’t there be a conflict of interest?”

“Yeh, and he’s the first runner up in this Finals as well.”

“I’ve spoken to Yuuri Katsuki a while ago, he seemed very distraught about his fiancé’s disappearance." JJ said, recalling the young man’s anxiety.

Aaron Hotchner nodded somberly, “BAU Section Chief wants us to put in all the resources we have on this case. Nikiforov is considered a very high-profile individual in Russia, and we must resolve this case before the Russian authorities intervene. The relations between the United States and Russia is already strained enough, if Nikiforov were to die on American soil, it’ll be a diplomatic disaster. Furthermore, the press have caught on the kidnapping, so expect this to be all over the news and social media tomorrow morning.”

“Not to mention it’ll destroy his fiancé and friends, as well as his large following of fans worldwide.” Emily added on with a frown on her face.

“Alright team, let’s get to work. What do you think of this footage?”

Hotch replayed the security footage slowly on one of the monitors. The footage image is grainy and in low definition but Nikiforov’s suited visage is still recognizable as he walked down a mostly deserted corridor. He entered the men’s room and less than a minute later, a man dressed in a generic black suit came into view on the screen. He then paused in front of the men’s room that Nikiforov just entered, leaned on the wall and waited with his head down.

“He followed him, deliberately. So it’s most likely planned.” Morgan remarked without taking his dark eyes from the screen.

Several minutes later, Nikiforov exited from the washroom, and the man immediately stood in front of him with his back facing the camera. Nikiforov looked at the man with surprise, and his face twisted in alarm in an instant. The man said something, Nikiforov tried to back away but the man gripped his arm firmly and pushed him onto the wall, effectively pinning him down.

On the screen, Nikiforov shouted something wordlessly as he struggled, the man unperturbed, swiftly pressed a syringe to the figure skater’s neck and whatever drugs he injected took effect almost immediately as Nikiforov sagged bonelessly onto his kidnapper. The man held his captive in his arms, caressing his silver hair and pale face gently for a few moments, before hoisting the semi-conscious Nikoforov by the shoulder and hobbled out of view on the footage.

David Rossi, one of the team’s most experienced and senior agent was the first to speak, “There’re no footage of the UnSub’s face?”

Hotch shook his head, “We’ve tried viewing the abduction from multiple angles, but none, which suggested some familiarity with the hotel’s security system. After reviewing the Grand Prix banquet room’s security footage, apparently he was present in the banquet from the very beginning, masquerading as a minor sponsor, and he waited until an opportunity for Nikiforov to be alone to act. They were last seen heading towards the back entrance. Katsuki alerted security 30 minutes later when he found Nikiforov’s phone lying on the corridor floor next to an empty syringe.”

“Any glimpse on the escape vehicle?”

“A common white Ford Sudan, no license plate.”

Emily glanced up from her tablet and guessed, “Plenty of time for him to make a getaway in that case. Could he be a hotel employee perhaps? That could explain the familiarity.” 

“It’s possible, but ISU announced the Grand Prix Final venue and designated hotel months before the event, which gave the UnSub more than enough time to familiarize himself with the hotel structure even if he’s not employed here.” Reid responded while reading the International Skating Union’s website.

“In that case, is it possible for the cameras to catch an image of the UnSub if he’s been here before?”

“That’s a good idea, Garcia, try checking the security footages after Nikiforov’s confirmed placement in the Finals for anyone suspicious who matches the UnSub’s physical characteristics,” ordered Hotch.

“I’m going to need some serious beauty sleep after this, but considered it done.” Garcia’s reply chimed out from the cell phone. “Although from what I can look up about Victor, he doesn’t really have any major scandals throughout his skating career and he seemed like a nice guy for a celebrity, who would want to hurt him?”

“Well…… until this year he’s been the top figure skater for five years running, maybe one of his resentful competitors?” Morgan commented.

JJ looked through her case notes and replied, “Discounting his past competitors, we’ve interviewed all his Grand Prix competitors and they’re all accounted for during the incident. And oddly, none of them really express any huge resentment towards him either, mostly just professional competitive sportsmanship and admiration towards his skills.” 

Rossi who was still examining the footage then spoke up, “The UnSub after he drugged Nikiforov, look at his body language, he’s being too gentle for someone angry or resentful. Look at the way he touched him, that looks more like adoration.”

“A stalker? Given his large global fan base, it’s possible.” Emily added on.

Reid, the team’s walking encyclopaedia, contributed in fast speed, “Well…… there’re several precedents for that scenario, one of the most tragic celebrity stalking case occurred at LA in1989, Rebecca Schaeffer who was a rising film star at the time drawn the attention of Robert John Bardo from Arizona, who sent her numerous letters and stalked her repeatedly for three years. Eventually, he shot Rebecca in a fit of jealously at her own home after seeing her performing a sex scene with another male actor in one of her films, claiming that she needed to be ‘punished’ for not fitting his ideal. He was eventually charged with first degree murder and serving a life sentence in Ironwood State Prison.” 

“Nikiforov has been engaged to Katsuki for a year now, so perhaps the UnSub could be jealous of their relationship and attempted to rectify it.” Morgan pondered.  
“But why now? Why not last year when they first gotten engaged?” Rossi questioned.

From the corner of her eyes, JJ noticed that Reid was focusing on and re-running the footage repeatedly. “What is it Spence?”

Reid turned towards her at her query, “I’m just trying to lip read what Nikiforov said before the UnSub drugged him. I think he recognized the UnSub.”

“What did he say?”

“It’s in Russian, he said ‘Don’t touch me…… Coach.’”

#### Next Day

‘Victor Nikiforov, 5 times world figure skating champion and silver medallist of this week’s Grand Prix Final was abducted during the competition celebratory banquet at Doubletree Hotel yesterday night. Officials have declined to release any information regarding his abduction, but insider sources reveal that the FBI agents have suspected that this might be a work of a fan-turned-stalker. If you have any information which can assist the ongoing investigation, please call the Colorado Springs police hotline immediately. Onto today’s weather forecast, the city is expecting heavy snowfall and temperatures are expected to drop below zero tonight, so citizens are advised to take appropriate measures and remain……’ 

At one glance, Coach Yakov Feltsman appeared to be a stern and intimidating man. He has a square jaw which is pulled in a perpetual scowl, equipped with a surprisingly steady and wide built for a 70 year old man. He was also wearing a black felt hat to hide his semi baldness matched by a black puffer jacket to ward off the December’s Colorado chill. He is currently flaked by this year’s Grand Prix bronze medallist, a scowling Yuri Plisetsky from Russia along with a fidgeting Yuuri Katsuki from Japan.

Katsuki is looking somewhat better, JJ noted as her blue eyes fell upon him. In contrast to the previous night, Katsuki is dressed in a casual navy sweater and black pants, his messy black hair is left un-gelled and a pair of unframed glasses sat on his nose. He appeared more composed although there’re dark circles under his tired brown eyes which indicated a restless night.

Upon reaching them, JJ extended her hand to Yakov Feltsman and spoke, “Good morning Mr. Feltsman, thank you for agreeing to speak with us. I’m Agent Jareau and this is Agent Morgan, we are from the Behaviour Analysis Unit of the FBI.”

Yakov shook both of their hands, his handshake firm, “Do you have any news on Vitya?” he asked in accented English.

Evidently the Russian coach is not the one for pleasantries. 

“Our team is currently working the evidence, but we have some questions we would like to ask you.”

Yakov crossed his arms and shrugged, “What else would you like to ask? We have already told everything to the police yesterday night.”

“The BAU is a different entity from the local police, we’ve read the reports, but it’s better if we could listen to your perspective first hand.”

Sighing, Yakov nodded, “Very well, go ahead.” 

JJ smiled solemnly, “We appreciate your cooperation Mr. Feltsman. Firstly, how would you describe Victor Nikiforov?”

“Selfish, arrogant, irresponsible, vain, an idiot, and a huge pain in my ass.”

Yuri Plisetsky decided to chime in, “A total airhead, always forgets his promises, likes to act gross with Katsudon, especially in front of minors.”

Katsuki Yuuri flailed and blushed at Plisetsky’s comment, “Yurio! That’s not true!”

“Oh yeah, how many times have I seen you two sucking faces in the middle of practice? Huh?”

“Shut it you two! It’s too early for this!” Yakov barked at the duo.

Katsuki then clammed up at that, whilst Plisetsky had a triumph smirk on his youthful face. 

JJ and Morgan observed this scene with amusement, it’s rare to see such a light-hearted scene during their cases. JJ gave a small cough, and the trio glanced up from their banter.  
“Anything else? We would like to get a better feel of his personality to understand the reason for his abduction.”

“Victor is kind, gentle and encouraging, he’s always helping me with my routines no matter how busy he was. But he can be blunt and strict, always pushing me to my limits so I’ll grow, and I wouldn’t be here without h……him.” Katsuki’s voice cracked at the last word, he turned away while rubbing his eyes.

Yakov pretended he didn’t see Katsuki’s reaction and added on gruffly. “Vitya may be a selfish idiot, but he’s a hard worker. Talent can only get you so far in figure skating, you don’t get to become five-time world champion by being lazy. And he’s naturally charismatic, knows how to play the crowds well.” 

Plisetsky re-tucked his hands into his jacket pocket and mumbled, “He always gives me pointers on my routines, and helped me to choreograph my programmes. He’s not completely terrible I guess.”

JJ took note of their descriptions and continued, “Does Mr. Nikiforov have any enemies? Someone who wanted to hurt him?”

Yakov shook his head, “Not really, Vitya only have competitors, not enemies. That’s what being champion gets.”

“Alright, did he have any issues with scorned lovers? Or stalkers?”

“No.” Came the short answer. The answer came too quickly this time, JJ’s gut instinct told her.

“Are you sure? Could you recall anything? Anything at all?”

Losing his patience, Yakov snarled out, “Just be upfront with us, what is this about?”

“We’ve managed to recover the security footage where Mr. Nikiforov was abducted last night, we believed that he recognized his abductor, he called the man ‘coach’ before he was taken.”

Yakov paled at her words.

“HAAAHHH???” Beside him, the light blonde Yuri Plisetsky yelled with his green eyes ablaze with fury. “We thought that you might have news on Victor when you called Yakov this morning, instead you’re accusing Yakov of kidnapping his own student! That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Morgan threw up his hand in an attempted to calm down the enraged teen. He has a surprisingly loud voice despite his slim build and angelic face.

“Calm down kid, that’s not what we’re saying.”

“That better not be it! Don’t tell me you’ve dragged us all the way police station first thing in the morning, just to have us to listen to this nonsense?”

“YURA!” barked Yakov sternly. 

Looking slightly reprimanded, Plisetsky paused in his indigent rant, huffed angrily and pulled his tiger print hoodie over his head with his hand tucked at the side pockets.

Taking advantage of the pause, Yuuri Katsuki voiced out firmly, “Yakov won’t do such a thing, Agent Jareau, he cares for Victor like he’s his own son. Besides, he was at the banquet room the entire time with us.” 

Next to him, Yakov looked slightly touched despite the frown on his aging face. 

“That’s not what meant,” Morgan replied in a soft tone. “What we wanted to ask if Mr. Nikiforov had any coaches before you, since we couldn’t find anything on the database and it’ll take time for the information to arrive from Russia.”

Yakov gave a loud sigh, his stoic demeanour collapse slightly giving way to a distressed appearance. He pinched between his eyes and said, “After all these years…… Vitya……”

“Mr. Feltsman, any information you give us could help us locate Mr. Nikiforov. Can you tell us what you know?” JJ attempted to nudge him gently to explain.

Beside him, both Katsuki and Plisetsky exchanged confused glances.

After a moment of silence, Yakov raised his head and spoke firmly. “Alright, listen up, I don’t want this to leak out to the public, the last thing Vitya needs is the media hoarding him when he gets back.”

Both Morgan and JJ nodded in agreement.

“You’re correct, I am not Vitya’s first coach, I became his coach only when he was 14. Before that, he’s been winning in some local and domestic competitions under a different coach, back then he was already on track to a successful skating career.

“If he’s been doing well, why the switch?”

“A year before he enrolled into my skating team, the coach he was under was arrested for child molestation and pedophilia.”

Katsuki gave a loud gasp at his words as his hands flew to his mouth, whilst Plisetsky was shocked to stillness. 

“Nikita Ivolgin, he was a fellow coach and former acquaintance of mine. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison on multiple counts of child molestation. His skaters and victims’ names were never disclosed to the public for their own safety. Vitya came to my skating rink a few weeks after his court case, determined to continue his skating career.”

A heavy silence encompass the group at Yakov’s revelation. Morgan was the first to recover, 

“Did Mr. Nikiforov mention anything about this tutelage under his former coach?”

Yakov shook his head, “Vitya never liked talking about it, he threw himself into his skating career and prefer to forget about the whole thing ever happened. But, I know he had nightmares sometimes, although it has been less frequent over the years. It took a long time, but he eventually opened up to me on one of his bad days, he told me vaguely what Nikita did to him and that he was the key witness against Nikita during the court case because Nikita focused most of his attention on him compared to the other students.”

Katsuki eventually pulled himself out of his stupor and said, “Victor never mentioned this to me before……”

Uncharacteristically, Yakov placed his hands on Katsuki’s shoulders almost gently and said, “It took Vitya years to confine to me of what happened, because he was terrified of what I might thought of him. Although he likes to pretend that he’s moved on, he’s still ashamed of what happened back then. He’s scared that you might leave him if you knew.”

Katsuki’s faced twisted in outrage, “I would never!”

“I know, so yell that at him when he gets back, until the message sinks into that thick skull of his.” Yakov snapped back with his usual vigor.

“So you think this Nikita could be the kidnapper?” Plisetsky asked in a small voice. “But he’s supposed to still be in prison, his 20 years sentence isn’t even up yet.”

“Did he hurt him?” Katsuki choked out with both hands curled into knuckles on his side. “In the video, did Nikita hurt Victor?”

JJ looked at him, debating internally if she should respond. Katsuki Yuuri’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but she can see the steel behind his determined gaze. 

“No, nothing drastic,” she replied after a short pause. 

Katsuki nodded silently but he doesn’t seemed appeased by her words, his chocolate eyes are blazed with fury as he whispered uncharacteristically, “ **He better not**.”

Both Yakov and Plisetsky eyed Katsuki with worry. Evidentially this is not the usual behaviour from the meek and polite Japanese skater.

“Is Nikita still obsessed with Nikiforov, even now?” Morgan inquired with a grim look on his dark face.

Yakov hesitated and answered after a pause, “He still sends Vitya letters, from prison. I usually intercept them before it reaches him.”

“What!” Plisetsky exclaimed in outrage, whilst Katsuki just looked even more furious.

“I never told Vitya, he was on the road to recovery, and he didn’t need to deal with this on top of his competitions. But the polizia are made aware of this, I read a letter once, it was…… well, I just burned the letters every time I received them.” 

The tension of the group seemed to have escalated further on this revelation. Katsuki looked like he wanted to shout at Yakov for not informing him of this ongoing threat against his fiancé.

JJ took it as her cue to placate the situation, “Thank you for your information Mr. Feltsman, you’ve been very helpful. In the meantime, please remain near the hotel premises, we will keep you posted on our investigation’s progress.”

Behind her, Morgan already whipped out his cell phone and called, “Babygirl, I need everything you got on Coach Nikita Ivolgin, and check Nikiforov’s social media accounts for any suspicious comments or messages.”

\---

Azure orbs opened blearily to bright overhead white lights, and immediately regretted it when a sharp throb threaten to split his head open. 

‘Augh……. did I drink too much last night?’ Victor Nikiforov wondered with a groan as he clutched the back of his head.

It took several minutes more for Victor to shake off his disorientation, although his limbs still felt like lead accompanied by a dull throb on his neck. Once his vision finally cleared, he finally took note of the unfamiliar surroundings. 

He was laying on a metal frame bed which creaked each time he shifted. He’s in a storeroom or some sort, the room is small and bared of anything aside from the bed he’s on. The faded and torn wallpaper is illuminated only by the white light emitted from the swinging light bulb overhead. There was a large bottle of mineral water by his bedside which he eyed with suspicion, along with a covered chamber pot at the corner of the room.

Victor sniffed at the mouldy smell of the room. Gingerly, he sat up and maneuvered his feet onto the wooden floor. It just occurred to him that he is barefooted.

‘Where are my shoes?’ 

He sneezed and tugged the moldy blanket to him closer, it’s oddly chilly for a windowless storeroom, he suspected that the winter draft might have entered from the gaps in the wooden wall frames. His blazer and tie are also nowhere in sight, he’s only dressed in the black dress shirt and grey pants he was wearing during the banquet. 

‘The banquet! What happened last night? Where’s Yuuri? Yura? Yakov? Chris?’ 

Whilst Victor is attempting to recall the previous night frantically, a loud rattle was heard from the door. He glanced at the door with growing dread, ‘Someone is unlocking the door, who is it?’

The door swung open, a man stepped into the room. And just like that, Victor’s hazy memory from the banquet night returned.

“Coach Nikita.” He choked out in growing alarm.

Nikita Ivolgin grinned and exclaimed with glee, “Vitya! You remembered me!”

And he proceed to envelop Victor in a tight hug while the silver haired man stared in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my post. This fic idea came when I was re-watching Criminal minds and a thought popped into my head, 'What if Criminal minds is set in YOI verse? Gasp!' Since then, the plot bunny is stuck in my head and here we are.
> 
> This is the first time I've posted in AO3, please feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments below. Constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
